tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Categoria:The King of Fighters
right|250px The King of Fighters (ザ・キング・オブ・ファイターズ, Za Kingu obu Faitāzu), oficialmente abreviado como KOF, é uma franquia de jogos de luta e carro chefe da SNK Playmore (Antiga SNK). Conhecida por seu vasto elenco e o inovador sistema de "Time". A franquia iniciou como um Crossover entre Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting e outras franquias da SNK em um só jogo participando do famoso torneio de luta: The King of Fighters. Todos os acontecimentos das franquias ligadas a KOF são canônicas com o mesmo, por outro lado, os acontecimentos do KOF não são canônicos com as outras franquias e é visto como uma Timeline separada. O primeiro jogo foi lançado em 1994 e contava a história de um time do Japão: Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido e Goro Daimon participando do torneio The King of Fighters onde cada time representava um país do mundo. O organizador desse torneio era o maligno Rugal Bernstein, que esperava pelo time mais forte para coloca-los em sua macabra coleção de lutadores petrificados. A franquia é divida em 3 sagas até o momento: Saga Orochi, Saga NESTS e Saga Tales of Ash. Cada uma contendo um protagonista diferente. Também existe a Saga Maximum Impact que na realidade é um Spin-Off fora da cronologia. A franquia funciona da seguinte maneira: Normalmente são três jogos com história dentro de uma saga e um quarto jogo comemorativo após o fim da história da saga. Esse jogo comemorativo é chamado de "Dream Match", um jogo completamente independente da história onde contem praticamente todo o elenco da saga + um trio popular da saga anterior (Chris, Yashiro e Shermie da Saga Orochi, por exemplo) além de Rugal Bernstein como Final Boss. Em algumas situações especificas, a saga pode ter 5 jogos, 4 com história + 1 Dream Match. Isso aconteceu na saga Orochi porque '94 muitas vezes não é contado como parte da Saga (Pois ela pode ser classificada como "Saga Rugal", mesmo sendo um jogo) portanto a saga costuma ser contada a partir do '95. Já na saga Ash isso ocorreu devido a um lançamento prematuro do jogo The King of Fighters XII. A Saga Orochi conta a história sobre os seguidores de Orochi tentando eliminar os 3 Tesouros Sagrados (Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami e Chizuru Kagura) e reviver a poderosa entidade Orochi. A Saga NESTS conta sobre K' e seu parceiro Maxima na luta contra um misterioso grupo chamado: NESTS, que utiliza principalmente clonagem do DNA de Kyo Kusanagi para criar um poderoso exercito de guerreiros para suas ambições. A Saga Tales of Ash se foca em Ash Crimson, um anti-herói que não tem como objetivo vencer os torneios KOF e sim apenas se apoderar dos poderes de Kyo, Iori e Chizuru para usar na sua ambição de eliminar seu antepassado Saiki, lider do grupo antagonista: Those from the Past. A saga possui leves ligações com a saga Orochi. Games Os Remakes estão listados logo abaixo dos originais e os Dream Matchs estão em Itálico. Principais Saga Orochi * The King of Fighters '94 ** The King of Fighters '94: Re-bout * The King of Fighters '95 * The King of Fighters '96 * The King of Fighters '97 * The King of Fighters '98 ** The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match Saga NESTS * The King of Fighters '99 * The King of Fighters 2000 * The King of Fighters 2001 * The King of Fighters 2002 ** The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Saga Tales of Ash * The King of Fighters 2003 * The King of Fighters XI * The King of Fighters XII * The King of Fighters XIII Spin-Offs * The King of Fighters: Kyo * The King of Fighters Neowave Saga EX * The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood * The King of Fighters EX2 Saga Maximum Impact * The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact * The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 * The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation "A" Crossovers * Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 * Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 * SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Outros * SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash * SVC: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition * SVC: Card Fighters DS * Days of Memories 〜Boku to Kanojo no Atsui Natsu * Days of Memories 2 ~Boku no Ichiban Taisetsu na Kimi e~ * Days of Memories ~Ōedo Ren'ai Emaki~ * Days of Memories ~Kare to Watashi no Atsui Natsu~ * Days of Memories ~Koi wa Good Job!~ * Days of Memories ~Junpaku no Tenshitachi~ * Days of Memories ~Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi~ * Days of Memories ~Kaze Maou Miyako de Tsukamaete! ~ * Days of Memories ~Sekai de Ichiban Atsui Fuyu~ * The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise * KOF Sky Stage ** Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting * The King of Fighters Online * World The King of Fighters' World * The King of Fighters (mobile) * The King of Fighters M2 * The King of Fighters Volleyball * KOF Gals Mahjong * The King of Reversi * The King of Millionare * The King of Fighters Mahjong * KOF Kentei Mezase Cult Quiz Ou! * Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai * The King of Fighters Battle Festa * The King of Fighters (pachinko) * The King of Fighters 2 (pachinko) * Maximum Impact (pachinko) * The King of Fighters III (pachinko) * The King of Fighters-i * The King of Fighters Android * The Rhythm of Fighters Animes * The King of Fighters: Another Day - O primeiro e de longe o único anime da franquia. O anime se trata de um complemento para a série não-canônica Maximum Impact, contando mais sobre a vida dos personagens antes dos acontecimentos do segundo jogo. Desempenho na fanfic The King of Fighters é uma das franquias com maior desempenho dentro da fanfic. A maioria dos antagonistas de KOF são antagonistas principais de muitas temporadas, principalmente aquelas envolvendo a luta contra a Tower of Darkness. Além disso Rugal Bernstein, um dos vilões de KOF, é classificado como o Arqui-inimigo de Vinix, o protagonista da fanfic. Vinix possui uma amizade próxima com os protagonistas Kyo Kusanagi e K', além de ver outros personagens do elenco como amigos também. Kula Diamond possui interesse romântico com Vinix e não contando as personagens originais (Lina e Angeline), ela é uma das personagens com mais capacidade para isso junto de Iron Maiden Jeanne e Arin. Algo parecido pode ser visto de Rose Bernstein, embora ela possua uma relação ambígua de amor e ódio. Ver Também * Fatal Fury * Art of Fighting * Psycho Soldier * Ikari Warriors Categoria:Franquias Categoria:Games